Summary The goal of this Phase II SBIR application is to extend the functionality of the QuickSee by incorporating a tunable lens module that provides a fast and accurate way of varying the optical power. This upgraded QuickSee, called QuickSee Plus, will be a unique tool for eye care professionals that enables comprehensive refraction (objective and subjective) in a single, portable package. It will provide tremendous value for eye care professionals as it improves their efficiency within the clinic and extends their reach outside the clinic. The first aim of the project is to facilitate the incorporation of a tunable lens system by modifying the QuickSee to simultaneously perform autorefraction on both eyes, without changing the form factor. The second aim is to select and integrate a suitable tunable lens system with the QuickSee. This forms the basis of QuickSee Plus hardware which will then be fully calibrated and characterized. The third aim proposes the development of additional software and hardware to enable the use of the QuickSee Plus as a phoropter and it's performance will be verified in a human study against a commercial phoropter. In the fourth aim, the device will be refined and refabricated based on feedback from pilot tests with eye care professionals. The final output is the completion of a locked-down design for production of the QuickSee Plus. The tight integration of objective and subjective refraction within this single device will lead to significant reductions in overall refraction time, enable more accurate prescriptions, and provide a better patient experience. Thus, the QuickSee Plus will help eye care professionals to better serve more customers within and outside of their practices. From a societal point of view, this translates into greater accessibility to refractive eye care.